Maybe Aphrodite Isn't So Bad After All
by Wisewarrior ETZH
Summary: Thalia is scared for Nico. He seems to be dead. What is going to help him? Maybe a little drama from his girlfriend, a shocking realisation, and a poition from Hecate.


**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! This is my try at Thalia's point of view. Hope you like it. **

Time stopped. My heart pounded in my chest. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion.

Andy, Kronus's very own son, brought his sword down across Nico's chest.

"No!" I yelled. Nico turned his head to me. His brown hair covered his eyes as he stared at me. He dropped to the ground and his blood scattered around him. Anger and sadness surged through me.

"Nico!" Nico's girlfriend Lilly screamed running to his side. She dropped next to him and started crying. Andy smiled and looked at me. His gold eyes met mine. Then he disappeared along with all the mountains. Lilly was Dionysus's daughter. She had long black hair and purple eyes.

I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Tears fell from my eyes. Nico's brown eyes were lifeless and dull. Not like they had been lately. His hair had blood splattered everywhere. His shirt was sliced open and I saw the cut. It went from his left shoulder to his right side in a diagonal line. His shirt was stained with blood.

"Lilly, it's no use. He's dead and crying won't bring him back." I whispered as soft as I could. She looked up and glared at me.

"You don't care about him! It wouldn't matter to you if Nico was dead or not! You're a hunter!" She screamed.

"Really?" I demanded. "You aren't the only one that…." I paused and lowered my voice. "You're not the only one that loved him."

"What?" Lilly asked staring at me.

"I loved him." I said louder. I felt my immortality slip away. "I don't know when or how, but I fell in love with Nico."

"You're a hunter! Hunters are heartless!" Lilly screamed running away. I dropped next to Nico's lifeless body and bent my head. Tears fell freely from my eyes. I wished I could reverse time and save him. I wish it had been me, then Lilly wouldn't hate me and Nico would be alive. If I had died then- no I couldn't think like that. It's not me. Suddenly a small violet bottle. There was a small note attached to it. There were two actually.

The first one read:

_Thalia,_

_Drop some of this potion in Nico's mouth and it will revive him. That is if you choose. _

_Hecate_

The second one read:

_ Thalia,_

_Thank goodness you finally realized you're feelings! I was beginning to think you wouldn't! fallow Hecate's potion and revive Nico. Good luck._

_ Aphrodite_

I opened the potion slowly and lifted Nico's head up. I poured a little bit of it in his mouth and placed his head on the ground again. I closed the bottle and placed it in my pocket.

First color began coming back to his face. Then he started breathing. Last he sat up and coughed. He looked up and stared at me.

"Thalia?" He wondered aloud. "What happened?" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You died." I whispered.

"What? If I died then how am I?" He started but I pulled out the bottle and showed it to him. "Hecate's magic. Why did she give this to you?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "It appeared in my hand and it brought you back, that's all I care about."

"Where's Lilly?" Nico asked me. My heart clenched.

"Nico," I whispered softly. He looked at me. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You're not glowing." He noticed. "Does that mean you're not a hunter anymore?"

"Yes but Nico what I have to say is very important."

"Thalia, why aren't you a hunter?"

"I'll get there." I muttered. "Nico, listen to me!" He snapped into reality and looked at me. "Thank you. Nico, I fell in love. I was kicked out of the hunters. I fell in love with you." Nico stared at me.

"Thalia," He whispered softly.

"Nico!" Lilly yelled. She ran over and hugged him. I stood up and walked away. I felt more tears fall down my face. He'd never like me let lone love me. He had Lilly.

"Thalia!" I heard Nico yell behind me. "Lilly get off me!" I heard him running up to me. Nico grabbed my hand and spun me around. Suddenly he kissed me. Ignoring the shock that was running through me I wrapped my free arm around his neck. He let my other hand go and wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart and he rested his fore head on mine. "Thalia," he muttered.

"Hum?" I mumbled.

"I love you too." He muttered then he kissed me again.

**I hope you liked it. **


End file.
